Collide
by Rhyme or Reason
Summary: The dawn is breaking A light shining through You’re barely waking And I'm tangled up in you Yeah.  NeilTodd. Collide huh? Collide.


**A/N: I'm writing this a 2 in the morning so please forgive me. I have just listened to Collide so I'm all hyped up and talking to my friends about it on msn who all think that it's disgusting that I have an addiction to slash fics. I say they're idiots. Anywho, I hope you enjoy, this is my first ever Neil/Todd. Now, like like I've said before, I do not own Collide or the Dead Poets Society, shame really. I could be snogging Nuwanda right now...**

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**You're barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in you**

**Yeah**

Neil woke up at the break of dawn too find Todd spread out in his bed with his legs entangled with his own.

"ARGGGGH!!! What are you doing???!!!"

Neil scream at Todd as he sat bolt upright in his bed causing Todd to fall onto the floor, hard.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Todd yelled from the floor, sitting up.

"You tell me, what were you doing in my bed?!!"

Todd looked up in confusion at Neil's bed which he just realised was the bed he had fallen out of then suddenly he remembered what had happened last night. Todd then stood up blushing and moved over to his bed where he pulled the covers over him and faced the wall attempting to fall asleep again.

Neil, being very confused and curios walked over to Todd's bed slowly.

"Todd, what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Todd, are you awake?" He asked when Todd made no reply.

"Todd?" Neil said louder, and this time when he received no reply be began to shake Todd gently.

"I'm t-t-tired right now N-Neil, go to bed." Todd finally whispered into his sheets.

Neil decided to take Todd's advice and go back to bed and then proceeded in finding his way into Todd's bed under the sheets and snuggled up close to him. When he did this he felt an unexpected rush of heat to the where he was touching Todd.

"W-w-w-what do you think you're d-doing Neil?" Todd asked, turning to face him, also feeling a rush of heat at their contact.

"What, aren't we sharing beds now?" Neil asked in false innocence, which was unfortunately ruined by the huge smile on his face that he couldn't seem to control whenever Todd was around him.

"N- Nyes, I mean n-no, what are you trying to d-do Neil?" Todd asked, giving up on trying to make since anymore, seeing as none of anything that had happened this morning seemed to be anyway.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable," Neil said as he burrowed closer to Todd, feeling indescribably hot at being closer to Todd.

"N-Neil, I'm f-feeling un-uncomfortable," Todd said with a great deal of difficulty as his breath hitched as Neil came even closer so that their legs were now entangled.

"N-N-Neil, what are you d-d-doing??" Todd panicked as he felt himself starting to sweat. He tried to move away, but Neil's body stopped him from getting very far at all.

"Todd, this is exactly how we where before. Why do you feel uncomfortable now?" Neil asked pulling Todd closer to him.

"B-b-because I-I-I…."Todd began but gave up, feeling his whole face turn red.

"Oh bugger it."

Neil was extremely surprised to find that not only that Todd hadn't stuttered for once, but that he was also pulling Neil even closer to him so that now Neil was lying on top of him. Todd had unknowingly just made Neil even more in reach of his goal, and even more comfortable as it would be.

"Ahhhh, Todd. Now I've got you just where I want you." Neil said as he turned around to face Todd, supporting himself with his elbows on either side of him. Todd was too shocked to speak as he saw the same eagerness that he had shining in Neil's eyes as he lowered face down to his own.

"This is what I'm doing."

Then Neil lowered his head the rest of the way and kissed Todd. Over and over again.

"Wow." Todd whispered as they broke apart from their heated kiss.

"Wow indeed. Now Todd, I believe you still haven't yet told me why you were in my bed in the first place." Neil asked looking over at Todd who was lying on his shoulder.

"Well, you see. I was walking back in from the bathroom and when I came back I couldn't see where I was going so I bumped into your bed and collided into you. I was so comfortable and well yea, so I decided I would just sleep there all night." Todd said with a faint blush.

"Like the feel of me huh?"

"Yep."

"Collide huh?"

"Collide."


End file.
